The Death of a Friendship
by RayLedgend
Summary: Milo and Otis fanfiction. What if Milo and Otis never reunited? What if Milo was killed? How would Otis react? Oneshot and very gory. You have been warned.


Milo and Otis: The Death of a Friendship.

A/N Hey, all. So, Milo and Otis is a childhood memory of mine, and a pretty cherished one at that. So, I don't hate it or anything . . . but I even sent shivers down my spine with all the images a made here. Enjoy!

Milo was never a particularly careful cat. Not even close, for he had gotten himself in trouble more times than he or anyone else could count. Clearly, when they were inventing the phrase "curiosity killed the cat," they were thinking of Milo. Indeed, he had been exploring to near death since the very day he could walk. The only reason Milo was still alive was likely his childhood friend, Otis. That young pug would go to the ends of the earth for Milo, and had helped him out of countless situations back on the farm.

So, then, when Milo found himself trapped in a wooden box drifting down the river away from Otis, it seemed no different than any other predicament like it. Otis was duty bound to help Milo, and chased the box downstream, but Milo was drifting faster and farther from Otis and his home each with passing second. Milo had drifted so far that Otis lost sight of the box, but he didn't give up and kept following the direction of the river. "Hahaha. Hey, Otis, this is fun!" Milo called after dropping down a small waterfall. No response. Milo surveyed the area as best he could, and found that Otis was nowhere to be seen. His stomach tied in knots when he realized that he was drifting farther from home with no one around to help. But Milo was too light hearted to dwell on such things, and decided he'd find Otis sooner or later, and just enjoyed the ride putting his fear behind him.

Still farther and farther Milo drifted, and Otis was still nowhere he could see. It was becoming worrisome, and Milo, seeing a shoreline in jumping distance, leaped from the box to reach land and wait for his friend. "Otis!" He meowed. Still no answer. Otis was clearly farther away than Milo thought. "Well, then," Milo thought, "I guess I'll just wait around for Otis. I don't want to miss him on the way back." Feeling hungry, Milo dipped his tail into the river, using it as a makeshift fishing line. An odd tactic, to be sure, but Milo had a feeling it would work. Within moments, he got a bite and pulled out a delicious looking trout. Milo pulled the fish on shore, and bit into it to satiate his appetite. Hungry animals eyeballed the meal from all directions, but none made a move to steal it, for a bear was approaching, and he looked ready to feast.

All the animals shied away, but Milo, busy eating his fish, didn't notice the lumbering monster before him. The bear licked his lips. Weak animals were his favorite. As the shadow of the bear entered Milo's sight, he looked up. There it was; a giant bear that was sure to rip him to shreds. Drool was dripping from his mouth and from the position of the sun, his face looked evilly black. Milo was scared, but tried not to let it show. The bear knew better, though, and moved in towards the harmless cat. When the bear took one more step, he entered Milo's safety zone. Milo raised his paw to scratch at the bear, but froze as he gazed at his shaded face again. The bear let his teeth show in an evil grin. He would not be merciful.

In a flash, the bear made his move. Pouncing forward, the bear pinned down the terrified cat with only one paw. Milo couldn't hold back his panic anymore. He scratched and hissed and tried to bite, but the bear's paw held too much power. Milo's thoughts raced, but he only kept thinking of one thing: Otis. The bear leaned his hungry mouth in closer, and Milo knew this was the end.

He wanted to call for Otis, for anyone to help him, but he couldn't even get the faintest sounds passed his lips. Strangely enough, though, the bear didn't go for the finishing strike that would end Milo's existence. Instead, he seemed to get a sick enjoyment out of Milo's struggle, but he was getting bored. The bear wanted Milo to panic again, and he knew just how to do it; slow painful torture.

Slowly and carefully, the bear moved his head down to Milo's hind section, making sure to keep his paw firmly atop Milo's body preventing his escape. Then, it happened. The bear bit down onto Milo's long appendage. Milo shuddered, and let out a high loud shriek. He tried desperately to move, but try as he might, he just couldn't get the bear to move his paw. The bear just bit down harder and started to pull. Milo let out a deep agonized sound as the bear started tugging. Harder and harder he pulled, until it happened. Milo's tail and the surrounding skin were ripped from his body. Milo clawed the ground in pain somehow realizing this was only starting. The ground at his hind section was damp with blood, but Milo couldn't feel it. The only sensation he could feel back there was an intense stinging pain, as blood oozed out from the open wound where his tail used to be.

Milo could do nothing but yell in blind hope that someone would help him. It's true, the animals were sympathetic to Milo's plight . . . at first. While at the start of the incident, the animals did indeed want to help Milo, by now they were consumed with the same visceral love of carnage that possessed the bear. In fact, they all moved in closer, not to help Milo, but to better observe the look of pain on his face.

The bear, however, decided to ruin Milo's face next. Just before Milo could come to grips with the pain at his tail, the bear lifted his remaining front paw, and in one swift motion, swung it horizontally across Milo's face. Three sharp bear claws slashed their way through Milo's face, one through his eyes, blinding him, and another through his nose, taking smell. The worst of the three went through his cheeks and tongue. This was especially painful, because it made it hurt to meow, which Milo couldn't help but do in his growing agony. The animals around him merely chuckled, completely taken in by the bear's torture.

The bear licked his paw clean of blood and chunks of cat eye and looked at Milo's powerless dying form. The bear was grinning with terrifying insanity now, though Milo couldn't see it through his gouged out eyes. Mentally, Milo had given up, but his body was still struggling against an opponent he could not defeat. Still, his struggles were weakening, and the bear was quick to notice. Even with animalistic intelligence, it was clear to the bear that the tortured cat was not much longer for this world. He would have to end things.

Contorting himself and sliding his paws, the bear positioned a paw on each of Milo's limbs, which was actually quite difficult considering the size difference. Even so, the bear did it and took one last look at Milo's gruesome shaking face as he started pushing down. Milo's twig-like bones shattered in an instant, and even with his quickly dulling senses, the pain broke through. If Milo had working eyes, he would be crying, but instead he could only moan for Otis, which was painful in itself due to the mouth wound. Not that Otis showing up now would help anything, but it was all Milo was able to do.

The bear then pushed Milo to his feet, taunting him with an opportunity to run after stealing his means to do so. After all the blood loss, the broken limbs and the removal of his tail, Milo wasn't even up for a second. Milo just slumped to the ground and waited for death to come. The bear was sure not to make that wait a long one, as he lifted his powerful front paw and swung down at the nearly dead cat. Milo was finished in a split second. The paw crushed his skull to smithereens. After taking a few minutes to admire the bear's work, the animals went back to their business and the bear to its cave.

"Here comes the dog, strong and brave . . . !" In about 20 minutes or so, Otis showed up, still on Milo's trail and ready to bring him back to the farm. Immediately, he caught Milo's scent in the area as well as the smell of blood. "I guess some hungry animal just had a meal." Otis thought, not quite putting the pieces together. It didn't take him long to connect the dots, however, as he saw Milo's mutilated corpse. "Milo!" Otis exclaimed as he ran to the dead cat, though it hardly looked like a cat anymore. Still, there was no mistaking the smell, even if the scent of blood all but overpowered it.

Otis fell to the ground and sobbed at the loss of his friend. It was clearly a painful death. The face and head were mangled to the point where Otis could only identify the body with smell and color. Furthermore, his legs were bent in impossible directions, and the tail was missing from his body, yet the amount of blood in the area made it clear this was all done when he was very much alive. Still, Otis was a loyal dog, and certainly wasn't about to leave his friend like this. He got himself to work digging a grave, still sobbing as he did so.

As Otis buried his life-long friend, he cried again. Digging that grave was the hardest thing he had ever done. "Oh, Milo." Otis sobbed. "Milo, I told you not to get in the box."

Otis would have cried for hours more, but a raccoon interrupted him. "So, you're that cat's friend?" The raccoon asked in a somewhat smug tone. "So then, I guess you're Otis. That little guy was calling for you the whole time."

Otis simply looked at the ground at that comment. How could he call himself a dog when he couldn't even protect his friend? He just went back to his crying.

"Hey, now. Don't be so glum." The raccoon said. "I mean, yeah, I guess that bear did rough him up pretty bad."

Otis nearly pounced the raccoon, but stopped just short. "You know who did this?"

"Oh, sure. We all know the bear. I even know where he lives." The raccoon stated with confidence.

"Tell me!" Otis growled.

"Ok, ok. Calm down, dog. He lives over there." The raccoon turned his head to indicate the direction. "But why are you heading there?" The clearly dim raccoon asked.

Otis replied with a murderous tone "I want his head!" And with that, the small pug made his way straight to the bear's cave.

When Otis was out of earshot (which is actually quite some distance for a dog,) the raccoon called out. "Hey! Another weakling animal's going to challenge the bear! Let's watch." With that, surrounding animals of all kinds stampeded toward the bear's cave with the excitement of a Roman crowd to the Gladiator fights.

By the time they made it to the cave, Otis was already inside eyeballing the bear. The bear looked back and licked his lips. It's not often he gets two animals to torture in one day. Normally, Otis would think something like "What am I doing here? That animal's ten times my size!" but Otis was not thinking logically. The only thing Otis wanted anymore was to avenge his childhood friend.

The bear and the pug stared each other down, but Otis made the first move. With a running start, Otis jumped to attack the bear's face thinking if he could get the eyes or nose, he could get the upper hand. The bear, however, saw such a straightforward attack a mile away, and raised his mighty paw to attack. The second Otis was in range, the bear attacked. Bringing his paw down with blinding speed, the bear slashed through Otis' stomach and chest with his claws.

Blood stained the floor red, and Otis toppled to the ground, landing on his back. Otis whined in pain, but got back up and tried again. He bolted to the bear's side, ignoring the sting on his underside. Otis didn't make much progress before the bear swatted him away. The bear might as well have shouted "DENIED!" as he sent Otis careening into a cave wall. Otis let out a high pitched painful sound as the force of impact broke his spine.

The bear slowly but surely moved in closer, his face becoming an evil maniacal grin. Otis then realized, "Milo wouldn't want me to die too." When Otis tried to escape, however, he came to a much more grim realization. His hind legs could no longer move. Try as he might, he could only get his front paws to follow his orders. The bear moved slowly but steadily closer to the now paralyzed pug, sending him into frenzy. In a panic, Otis tried to crawl out using only his front paws, but could only inch along like a snail. It wasn't enough. Soon, the bear was mere inches from Otis, but he let the dog keep struggling, knowing there was no escape.

Moments later when Otis cleared his thoughts, the bear made a move. He bit down and tore Otis' front left paw straight off. Otis let out a deep howling noise as he writhed his front side with agony. Otis couldn't crawl anymore, and the bear just spat the paw back at him. As blood landed in his eye, Otis let his body go limp, sometimes unconsciously spasming with pain.

The bear was far from done, for the torture was like a drug to him. With evil in his eyes, the bear pushed his claws into Otis' wound. An intense sting shot its way through Otis' body, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. Otis instead howled and cried with pain knowing the bear wanted to go further. When the feeling at Otis' shoulder joint numbed, he laid limp again. The bear, however, had a new plan.

Clamping Otis' hind legs with his teeth, the bear lifted the dying pug into the air. Then, he did it. He swung Otis' body around like a rag doll, slamming his skull into walls and floors countless times. With each second, Otis felt a new painful impact at his head, but he had lost the strength to cry out anymore. Still, the pain was unimaginable. Skull fragments stuck out from his face and even through his eyes. Each pulse brought with it a new wave of pain throughout his face. Otis' body trembled with agony, but again, he lost the strength to do anything about it long ago.

The bear licked his lips and paws clean of Otis' blood and went to sleep. He left Otis to die a slow painful death. The thought gave the bear joy as he slept knowing he'd have a dog to eat when he woke up. The animals, again satisfied, left the entrance to the cave. They all hoped some new animal would try to fight the bear soon.

The End

A/N: Hehe, so umm, my next few fanfics are gonna be dark like this. I've got a good two or three death fics halfway done, and only one comical one even started. And sorry that I knd of lost my inspiration at the last paragraph. I really had no more drive to finish once the torture was done, so I kind of just ended it. And just so you know, I never get enough reviews, people ^_^


End file.
